


Bunny of a bunny

by DarthKrande



Series: Shattered [3]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattered Glass Megatron's femme partner got a bunny! This is what happens when I'm writing a SG story before Easter. Inspired by Competition Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny of a bunny

Megatron of the Shattered Glass looked up at the Cybertron’s bright sky, silently waiting for an old friend’s return. His unpainted metallic body glimmered in the light of the the three stars the planet orbited around, the red Decepticon insignia was shining proudly in the middle of his chest. He looked down at Tarn, the city where he was assembled, then he turned around at the sound of a familiar motorcycle’s engine. Warm feelings flooded his spark, and he’d turned back to skygazing, not yet ready to confess his love to Cy-Clone.  
The motorcycle transformed into a pink femme with large head kibbles symmetrically placed on both sides of her head. They had often reminded him of the audiosensors of a petrorabbit, and (Megatron wasn’t too shy to tell her) made her look just as cute and seemingly innocuous.  
„Do you think he succeeded?” she asked, obviously referring to the mech for whom they were both waiting for.  
„I’m sure” Megatron replied. „Senator Decimus has mad negotiating skills. He had wrapped those Earthlings around his finger.”  
At least, he very much hoped so. He never understood what was so important about Earth when Cybertron had all resources they needed, and he didn’t like the idea of reverse-engineering other civilizations’ achievements, no matter how advanced they might have been.  
He was standing there, staring at the empty sky, when he felt Cy-Clone’s exotic-shaped hands on his left wrist. He peered at her smiling face, her encouraging optics, and his vision was soon shielded by Cy-Clone’s head kibbles so that he could see nothing else but the bunny-like femme in front of him. He lent closer to her.  
„There’s something I need to tell you as soon as I find the courage” he whispered.  
Cy-Clone guessed what he planned to say, and she was right about that.  
„Are you sure you want to tell it when Ravage is around? He will pass it to the whole universe.”  
Megatron of the Shattered Glass smiled at her, gently rubbing her large head kibbles with his right hand.  
„I don’t care, as long as your answer is yes.”  
„I will think about it. So that you’ll have time to come up with the question.” Cy-Clone turned away, in the direction of the spaceship they’ve been waiting for. Megatron looked up, too, his right hand resting on the femme’s kibble.  
The Ally was an elegant vessel, built by the Decepticon scientists of Vos. She was fast, maneuverable, unarmed. Megatron had always liked that design.  
The ship landed, and Senator Decimus walked down her ramp. It wasn’t unusual of him to bring souvenirs for his most trusted friends, but he was holding something incredibly alien-looking this time.  
The bunny was sitting on his palm, calmly watching as the Autobot senator greeted his friends.  
„So beautiful!” Cy-Clone gasped at the sight of the all-fluffy, organic creature. „Senator, what is this? May I just hold it for a while, please?”  
Decimus raised his hand so that the bunny could hop on Cy-Clone’s shoulder.  
„On the planet she’s from” he explained, „they are the bravest creatures, and they are very often portrayed as the symbol of courage. I couldn’t resist bringing one for you, Cy-Clone. She reminded of you too much.”  
„Aww, thank you, senator.” The bunny was already balancing on the motorcycle femme’s shoulder, sniffing her neck cables one after the other. „She’s adorable!”  
„Just like you” Decimus replied. „I’m happy you like her.”  
„Very much!” the femme said with enthusiasm.  
„Good” the senator smiled, then turned serious in an astrosecond. „Because when I bought her, the seller forgot to warn me about their reproduction.”  
„And?” Megatron queried.  
„You may find out very soon....”


End file.
